A Nightmare on Elm Street: Legacy
by Banestar
Summary: Twenty years after Freddy Krueger's death in Freddy's Dead the Final Nightmare a new killer has started a new killing spree on Elm street to continue Krueger's legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm street.

Author's note: The events in this story ignore the events of Wes Craven's New Nightmare and Freddy vs Jason.

Iris Smith walked through a boiler room. How had she got there? She couldn't remember so she continued to walk. She rounded a corner and was met with a horrible sight. Standing a few feet in front of her was the most ugly woman Iris had ever seen. The woman wore a red and green striped sweater and jeans. She had long black hair and black shoes. None of this was what made her look ugly. What made her look ugly was that she had horrible burns on her face. Her face looked so horrible that it took all of Iris' willpower not to look away. The woman had both of her hands behind her back. "Wh-who are you," Iris whimpered. The woman ignored her. "Iris it's so nice to finally meet you," said the woman. The woman extended her right hand to Iris to reveal that her hand had a clawed glove on it.

Iris screamed and ran away. The woman pursued her. She slashed her clawed hand at Iris and it nicked Iris' cheek. Iris screamed again and continued to run. She heard the woman's footsteps behind her and heard something else. It was a beeping noise. It was… her alarm clock. Iris woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare and it had been very terrifying and very real. She went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed some water on her face. Then she looked up at her mirror and gasped in horror. On her cheek was a small cut.


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear, last night I have a dream about some creepy woman and she slashes me in the cheek with some weird glove with knives on it," said Iris to Gloria. "So she slashes me on the cheek, and then I wake up with the same cut on the same cheek!" Gloria was Iris' best friend. They walked to school together regularly and they were doing so now. "It's nothing to be scared about," said Gloria. "All the time people dream about falling while falling out of bed so you dreamed about being clawed by an evil woman while scratching your face." I don't know," said Iris skeptically. "It was so real, and the burns on that woman's face…" Iris' voice trailed off. "Don't be so scared Iris. It was just a nightmare," said Gloria as the girl's walked into the school. The bell rung. "Gotta get to class. See ya," said Gloria and she ran off. Just then a hand grabbed Iris' shoulder. It was Evan one of her classmates. "Hey Iris," he said, "were you just talking about a woman with burns on her face." "Oh yes, she 's from a nightmare," said Iris. "Did she have a clawed glove and a red and green striped sweater," Evan asked. "Why yes!" said Iris. "Then we're dreaming about the same woman," said Evan. "How is that possible," Iris responded. "I don't know but I don't think it's good," said Evan and he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan sat reading a book. It was one in the morning and on a school night he would usually be asleep by now. He wasn't tonight because of the woman in his nightmares and the fact that Iris was having dreams about her too. It was hard to get his mind around. He yawned. It was getting hard to stay awake. He tried to focus on reading, looking at the words on the page. "Stay awake," he told himself. It was no use. His eyes closed…and snapped back open. "Almost fell asleep there," he said. He looked down at his page. Then to his horror the woman's gloved hand emerged from the page. It swung at him and the knives decapitated him. For the first time in twenty years a murder had been committed by a killer wearing a clawed glove.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris walked to school. Gloria ran to her. "Iris," she said. Iris interrupted her. "Evan Ride died last night," she said. "What happened?" asked Gloria. "His head was cut off," said Iris. "Yesterday he told me he had dreamed about the same woman. I think she killed him." Gloria said nothing for a long time. "What I was trying to tell you is that I dreamed about her too," said Gloria. "Then this might be happening to more students," said Iris. "Try to find other people who've been having these dreams. Tell them to meet at my house after school," said Iris. The girls had gotten to the school and walked to their classes.

Iris and Gloria were at their house researching murders in Springwood. Tom Star and Claire Fisk were also there, doing the same thing. They had both dreamed about the woman, but it hadn't been easy to convince them the woman had killed Evan. "How are we supposed to believe a woman in a nightmare killed Evan," Tom had said. "She gave me this," said Iris pointing to her cheek. That had shut him up. They had searched the whole internet but couldn't find anything about strange murders in Springwood. They all went home and would have to wonder another day.


	5. Chapter 5

The group of dream followers had come together again. Tom rushed in. Tom held a folder full of papers. "I got some info," he said. "These are records from the police station. These are records of six mysterious killing sprees. Apparently some teens said a man named Fred Krueger who had been a child murderer but had been burned to death by a bunch of parents was killing them in their dreams," he said. "Sounds similar but our guy's a girl," said Iris. "I know," said Tom. "I also got records that a woman named Kayla Clark killed herself in the same way in the same place," said Tom. "So Kayla must have found out about Krueger and started her own killing spree," Iris said. Gloria frowned. "How'd you get the records?" she demanded. "Who cares how?" Clare said. "Now we know who it is who's doing this." It was an accomplishment, but knowing who it was made it even more frightening to think what would happen if they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire sat on a couch in her living room watching t.v. She was watching t.v. at three in the morning on Tuesday. Now that Tom had found the records she was fully convinced that a ghost named Kayla was trying to kill her. It was very weird, especially for her the social butterfly of her school. She went to the fridge for a snack. She opened the door and screamed. Kayla stood in the fridge. Kayla jumped out and stabbed Claire in the chest. Kayla smiled. It was so much fun when they didn't realize they were asleep. Two down, three to go.


	7. Chapter 7

There was silence between the dream followers. Claire had died and there had been nothing they could do about it but they still felt guilty. Iris took out a canister of pills. "Everyone should take some," she said. "They'll help you stay awake." "I got them from an illegal seller online." Suddenly Tom jumped up. "This is garbage. You two really believe a ghost is gonna kill us." "You're retards," Tom said. Iris jumped up. "How can you say that you saw what happened to Evan and Claire, you even found the goddamn records!" she yelled. "What the hell does that prove," he demanded. Without waiting for an answer he walked. Iris started to follow but Gloria held her back. "Claire was his girlfriend," she said. "Out of his grief he's convinced himself that this isn't happening and there's nothing you can do." Iris sat down defeated and took a pill.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom was catching passes at football practice. He wanted to forget that he had ever met Iris. That he had ever found out about a ghost named Kayla. That his girlfriend had been murdered. He ignored the thought. The quarterback threw the ball. He ran to the left and caught it. He dodged the first defender. A second tackled his legs but he wiggled out of it. He dodged the last defender and was running towards the end zone, but suddenly he saw one more defender. He stopped short. It was Kayla. Kayla said "Try to dodge this tackle". She tackled him with amazing strength and cut him in half. Two more kills and she would do what Freddy Kreuger never had.


	9. Chapter 9

There were now only two. It had been weeks since Iris and Gloria had slept and it was taking it's toll. The pills had helped but they had still gotten sick from lack of sleep. After a while even the best pills can't replace sleep. Gloria took a pill. "No!"screamed Gloria. "We're out of pills." "I'll go online to order more right now." "Gloria no," Iris responded. "Maybe lack of sleep is driving me crazy but I think we should fight Kayla," Iris said. "You are crazy," said Gloria. "How can we fight a ghost?" "I know it sounds crazy but I've formulated a theory and I think I have a plan," said Iris. "So we're going to fight Kayla based on a theory," said Gloria. "Gloria, please trust me," Iris pleaded. "Fine," said Gloria "But only because you've never screwed up before." Iris managed to smile. "Okay here's the plan...


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter!

The plan had been set. Gloria and Iris had gone over every step. Unfortunately it was based on Iris' theory which may or may not be correct. They were ready to begin. "Are you sure you want to do this," asked Gloria. "Absolutely," said Iris. "Now remember wake me up when I tell you to." Iris fell asleep. She awakened in the boiler room. She heard the sound of Kayla dragging her claws against a pipe. "Good to see you again Iris," said Kayla as she walked into view. Mustering courage Iris said "I know who you are Kayla," she said. Kayla just laughed a cold, sharp laugh.

"You want to know about me?" she growled. "I was bullied as a high school student and your parents were my chief tormentors." "I vowed to get revenge. I found the same records as your friend did. I realized that I wanted to be like Freddy Krueger. I committed suicide in the same way with the same clothes, with the same glove. The dream demons recognized my hatred and when I told them my knowledge of Krueger they gave me his powers. Which brings me to when I started killing your friends," she finished. "Now it's your turn," she said. But quickly Iris grabbed her. "Gloria now!" she yelled. Instantly she was awake. Kayla was right beside her. The first part of her theory was correct. Gloria held a baseball bat. She swung at Kayla with it. A fight started. While Kayla was occupied Iris grabbed her father's hunting rifle. Just then she heard a scream of pain. Kayla had killed Gloria. Blinking back tears she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Kayla and Kayla vaporized. The second part of her theory was correct. In the real world she could kill Kayla. She walked over to Gloria's body and then broke down crying for her dead best friend.

Hours later Iris had called the police. She told them that a burglar broke in and killed Gloria. She had also thrown the records into the fireplace. At long last Freddy Krueger's legacy was finally dead.


End file.
